


Dream just a little dream

by weilongfu



Category: Until We Meet Again | ด้ายแดง, ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Wet Dream, blowjob, minor spoiler for episode 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weilongfu/pseuds/weilongfu
Summary: Inspired bythis scene(giffed bybldramagalore)Minor spoiler for Episode 4Pharm is sweet, but he isn’t entirely innocent. After feeding Dean the Chor Muang, Pharm has a little dream that is a reprieve from the memories of the past, but no less pulse-pounding.
Relationships: Dean/Pharm
Comments: 20
Kudos: 332





	Dream just a little dream

Pharm could feel his heart flutter and pound. His fingers twisted in sheets he couldn’t remember the color of, but the smell of Dean was everywhere. The warmth of Dean’s hands seemed to follow no pattern, but his lips always followed.

How had he gotten here? Pharm vaguely remembered that this dream had started out with feeding Dean. The details were as clear as that afternoon where he had fed Dean the Chor Muang. The hand that fed Dean was gently cradled and each finger tip licked and sucked clean. A heat had bloomed on Pharm’s face and then the world seemed to tilt. Pharm then found himself naked in bed with a shirtless Dean looming over him.

Pharm now arched his back in reflex as Dean kissed his navel. The ghost of a smile was followed with a teasing trace of his tongue around the sensitive skin. Pharm whimpered. 

“P-P’Dean- Yo-Y-You-”

“Shh…” Dean nuzzled Pharm’s erect dick before kissing the base. Pharm’s hips jolted and Dean’s hands were suddenly a warm and secure weight on his pelvis. Instead of trapped, Pharm felt surprisingly safe. “Let me.”

“H-Hhuh?”

Dean licked up the vein on the bottom of Pharm’s dick before lapping at the tip. Pharm whined and Dean kissed the tip with a smile. 

“Tastes as good as your cooking.” Dean exhaled through his mouth and teased Pharm with the sensation around the head of his dick. “Can I have more?”

“M-more?”

“Thank you.”

“Ahhhhhhhaaaaaa-” Pharm nearly bit his tongue as Dean’s mouth descended on his erection. 

Wet heat and suction made Pharm’s heart beat faster. His mouth was constantly open, gasping for air or for moans. Pharm felt the pleasure building in his gut. And then there was a sudden pinch on his nipple and Pharm jolted up.

And when Pharm sat up, he realized he was awake and in his room. His shirt was soaked with sweat and his pants were sticky. The clock read 5 AM. Dean would be coming for breakfast in an hour and a half. Pharm took a minute to slow his breathing, but his cheeks were still burning hot.

“Oh god…. Oh noo…” Pharm ran to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. “P’Dean is… Too much…”

Later, while Dean was eating, he watched Pharm’s face remain a faint shade of pink. The AC was on high and Pharm was no longer cooking, so the heat couldn’t be bothering him. Dean focused a little bit more on Pharm’s eyes and watched them dart everywhere and then rest of Dean’s lips. Dean unconsciously licked his lips and spoon. Pharm’s face turned redder. 

Dean dropped his spoon and Pharm jumped at the clang against his plate. Dean immediately rushed over to console him but took note.

_“All according to plan…”_


End file.
